


Untitled

by breezejay



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, RPF, School teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezejay/pseuds/breezejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my Yogscast Secret Santa gift that I wrote for awsome-georgia on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

"Morning, Mr Hornby," The dark-haired man nodded a reply to the tall ginger man, recieving a wink in return. He shook his head as he continued down the bustling hall, clutching a stack of papers to his chest. The hallway was filled with students; preppy girls whispering and giggling, sporty guys high-fiving and cat-calling, the nerdy ones chatting about computers and games, and of course the occasional loner reading or sifting through their lockers. There were many more greetings shouted at the teacher, and he was tempted to remind the students that his name was not "Horny", but he knew that it would only fuel the teasing.

It was a great relief when he reached his classroom. He sunk down into his chair, dropping his jumble of papers on the desk in front of him. Shortly after he began sorting and working through the papers, the door swung open and in strolled a short, brunette man.

"Ross!" he exclaimed "I hear, from an anonymous source, that you finally got some,"

Ross glared up at the uninvited guest, who was now leaning on Ross' desk, face to face with him. "Hello to you too, Chris,"

Chris rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, muttering a greeting. "Come on, gimmie details,"

Ross sighed, leaning back in his chair to look up at Chris. "We just went to the movies, nothing more," he hesitated before asking, "Who told you that we shagged?"

"Well, I mean, he didn't say it specifically, but when Alex said that you guys went out last night, I made my assumptions,"

This time it was Ross' turn to roll his eyes. "Trust you to make assumptions like that," he laughed, slightly nervously, while remarking "And I suppose you've told all the staff that we shagged, now, eh?"

Chris starting laughing with him, however Ross' laugh faded out when he sensed the apprehension in Chris' laugh.

"You fucking twat," Ross muttered, slamming his hands on the desk as he stood up. He started storming towards the door, but halfway there he was inturrupted by the sharp trill of the school bell, causing him to sigh and return to his desk, flipping the bird at Chris as he past him.

"See you later, Horny" Chris shot over his shoulder as he pushed past the arriving students, recieving an angry mumble in return.

Once the students had all taken their seats, Ross stood and called out for quiet.

"Right, so today we'll be continuing with our film studies. You should all be well into your projects now, if you have any questions, just come see me,"

A hand in the back of the class shot up as soon as he'd finished speaking.

"Yes, Ms. Mackenzie?"

The owner of the hand leaned back in her chair, folding her arms.

"Are you dating Mr. Smith?" she asked excitedly.

This question caused an uproar of chatter and followup questions, such as "Are you banging?!" and "Horny's stiff for Smith!". This went on for countless minutes before Ross broke.

"QUIET!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, causing an abrupt end to the chatter. Ross took a few deep breaths before calmly stating "None of you have any business in my personal life. This classroom is a learning and working environment, not a gossip center,"

"But you are totes stiff for Smith," came a voice from somewhere in the room.

Ross was now blushing bright red. "Just get on with your work," he replied firmly. "And if I hear one more mention of me and Mr. Smith, you will all be in detention,"

The rest of the class continued without any issue. Ross dismissed the class as soon as the bell went, handing out the homework to the students as they left. He followed soon after, heading straight towards the staff room for a coffee, god knows he needs one.

As he entered he immediatly greeted by stares and a few cat calls. Ignoring the outbursts, he grabbed a mug from the cupboard and started making himself a coffee. He settled down on a couch near a corner of the crowded room, cradling his hot beverage in both hands, sipping it every few seconds. Scanning the room, he notices many of his fellow staff members whispering and glancing over at him. Nothing much ever happens around their school, so news of a new couple, and two men at that, spread like rapid fire and became the central point of almost every conversation. Suddenly, all eyes were drawn to the door as it swung open and in walked the other half of everyones conversations, Alexander Smith. He blushed when he noticed all the eyes trained on him, but smiled when he saw Ross resting in the corner. Alex was soon sitting beside him, leaning back, hands behind his head.

"So, uh, you get harassed in class too?" Alex asked in a quiet voice, as it was clear that others were trying to listen in.

"Yup," Ross sighed. "I'm gonna kill Chris,"

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, sorry mate, that was probably my fault, shouldn't of told him anything,"

"'S'alright, I'm just surprised by how quick news travels,"

"Oh, it'll all blow over in a few days," Alex shrugged.

"I hope so,"

But it didn't.

In fact, one month and many dates later, Alex and Ross' increased subtle glances and smiles had fueling the gossip and teasing further.

It was a run of the mill afternoon and Ross, Alex & Chris wandered down the hall together, the two former with their fingers intertwined. The whole school knew they were dating so they didn't bother trying to hide that fact anymore, albeit holding hands was the only PDA they allowed. There were mixed emotions regarding the two males, some students, mainly girls, found the couple simply adorable, awing and giggling whenever they saw them together. However, many people, students and staff alike, weren't very comfortable with their relationship. This was made clear by the disgusted looks and occasional profanity shot at them.

"Ross? Hey?" Ross was suddenly aware of a large hand clicking right in front of his face. Ross blinked and turned to look at the owner of the hand, Alex.

"Hm? Oh sorry, I just..." Ross glanced over at a small group who were glaring at them.

Alex followed his gaze and scoffed. "Pfft, fuck 'em, they don't know anything, and I can say that because they're in my class and good God,"

Ross shook his head with a sigh. He was still pissed off, but he tried not to let it show. Clearly, he didn't do that very well, because as soon as they reached Ross' classroom, Alex turned Ross around to face him.

"Chris, you carry on ahead, I'll catch up," he threw over his shoulder to the shorter man behind him. Chris obeyed with a nod.

Alex turned back to face Ross, placing his hands on his shoulders in what was supposed to be a comforting manner, but just made the situation a bit awkward.

"Look, Ross," he began. "I know how you feel, it pisses me off too, but what do you expect? People are still being shot at in some places for being gay, we're lucky all we get shot at us is dissaproving stares and obsenitys,"

Ross shook his head with a small chuckle. "Not the time for jokes, Alex,"

"Sorry," Alex smiled. "My point is, I'm here for you, so is Chris, if you wanna talk about it, we're open to listen. Everything I'm saying is really cliche, but you know I'm not good with comforting words. Just ignore the haters, and if they hassle you, you can just give 'em dentention,"

They stood there for a good minute, just smiling and staring at each other, locking out the world around them. Oblivious to the crowd that had gathered, Ross whispered a thanks and, before Alex could reply, pressed his lips into Alex's. The kiss was short lived, as the crowd broke out into cat-calls, applause and cheering, breaking the couple apart in pure embarrassment. Blushing, they looked around the crowd before meeting each others eyes again, bursting out in sheepish laughter.

"Hope we don't get fired for this," Alex surprised Ross by pushing himself back into Ross, locking their lips together, wrapping his arms around Ross' neck in a passionate kiss.


End file.
